Surprise!
by sadpeople
Summary: Book store / Au / Phichit and Yuri own a Book store, and their favourite author is Victor! Only two chapters - it is very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~**

 **"Hey Yuri!" Yuri heard a soft voice enter the room, and he turned towards it as the store bell rang. On making eye contact, yuri sees one of his regulars Chris, and he smiles in chris' direction.**

 **"Good morning Chris! Wasn't expecting you today," Yuri says in a sarcastic, but cheery tone.**

 **Fact was, Yuri always expected Chris. He would make an effort to come into Yuri's store every day without fail to check out the new books that had been delivered.**

 **"Looking good," Chris says, and Yuri smiles.**

 **"Thanks Chris," Phichit, Yuri's business partner says upon entering the store front,**

 **"I quite like the books that came in today, Victor Nikiforov's new book probably tops the cake!"**

 **"I wasn't talking about the books, dumbass. I was talking about Yuri." Chris says winking at Yuri. As Yuri's eyes widen, chris takes the opportunity to 'accidentally' knock a book over and as he begins to bend over and pick it up, he makes sure his rear end is sticking out towards Yuri.**

 **"Okay, chris it was nice seeing you!" Phichit and Yuri both shrug at each other as chris gives a final wink towards Yuri, placing the book on the shelf again and exiting the store.**

 **Mid way thought laughing to himself, Yuri stops in his tracks, "Wait, phitchit.."**

 **"Yes Yuri?"**

 **"Did you just say that Victor's new book was delivered here, TODAY?" Yuri shouts in excitement. Yuri's favourite author was Victor Nikiforov. Yuri had admired him since a little kid, purchased every novel he ever published and could only dream of meeting such a fantastic author one day.**

 **"Hello? Yuri? Are you there" Yuri shook his head to rid the thoughts of one day meeting Victor from his head.**

 **"Sorry yes?" Yuri spoke sincerely to Phichit.**

 **"It's about a guys journey through life, and how he connects with the world spiritually," phitchit take his eyes off the blurb and turns to Yuri, "do you think it's actually about Victor himself?"**

 **The boys spoke endlessly about Victors new novel, who it could be based off and they had actually read a few chapters to each other as the day went by. This is why they had opened the Book Store. The love they shared of reading and Victor, inspired them to have a shop filled of the things that they loved most.**

 **They next day, Yuri was rearranging books in the window of the shop when the store bell rings.**

 **As Yuri turned to say a cheerful 'welcome to the store', he froze. Yuri could not believe his eyes.**

 **"V-victor?" He stutters.**

 **"Oh, hello!," Victor smiles and waves at Yuri, "are you the owner of the store?" He questions and tilts his head.**

 **"Ah- I - yes?" Yuri manages to say after a few stutters, "what are you doing here?"**

 **"Was I not allowed here?" Victor asks, very surprised.**

 **"Oh-no I- um"**

 **Victor walks closer to Yuri as he continues to stutter. He reaches out and places his hand tenderly on Yuri's face, and yuri instanatly freezes. The soft pads of victors fingers softly caress his cheek.**

 **Yuri is stunned, his feet are glued to the floor.**

 **"I am only joking Yuri," victor smiles, "I've heard your book store is the best, am I wrong?" He pulls his hand from Yuri's cheek and turns to scan the books on display. As he does this the heat evades Yuri's face and he snaps out of his daze.**

 **"Oh, well we're the only store that sells books only, uh - sir?" Yuri addresses Victor unsurely. Victor turns to Yuri with a frown on his face, "Victor is fine."**

 **"Ahh Victor, you're here!" Phichit exclaims as he sees Victor from across the room.**

 **"Wait you knew he was coming?" Yuri asks Phichit through gritted teeth. Yuri was almost mad at Phichit for not telling him his favourite author was in town, let alone in his book store.**

 **"Yes he was was the one that called me!" Yuri turns towards Victor shocked at what he just heard. "He also told me it was a special day."**

 **Yuri furrows his eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what Victor was going on about a 'special day'. "What do yo-"**

 **Yuri was cut off by Victor, "show me your favourite books Yuri, I would like to know more about you!" Victor yells suddenly, leaping towards the small sofa that was placed in the middle of the store so that customers could read, taking Yuri with him.**

 **Yuri couldn't help but notice the eye conversation that Victor and Phichit had seconds before he was yanked down onto the sofa by Victor but he shrugged it off anyway.**

 **As Yuri pointed out his favourite novels and authors, Victor Included, Victor couldn't help but find himself feeling comfortable in the Aura that Yuri was giving off. He couldn't stop admiring the way that his eyes would light up when he spoke about something he enjoyed so much. The way Yuri would lean into Victors chest a little as he laughed at something he had said. Or the way Yuri would look at the ground and cross his legs when he felt uncomfortable. Even though Victor had known Yuri just a day, He knew a lot about him.**

 **"Um, Victor," Yuri said breaking Victor from his thoughts, "I don't mean to sound rude, but you've been staring at me all day, is something wrong?" Yuri looked down, breaking eye contact from Victor.**

 **Victor reached out his arm and lightly grabbed Yuri's face turning it towards him. He moved close, slightly brushing Yuri's bottom lip with his thumb. Victor had gotten so close to Yuri that their noses were almost brushing against each other. In a swift movement, Victor moved his head to Yuri's right ear. His lips brushed Yuri's earlobe with every word that escaped his mouth as Victor whispered, "I like to admire beautiful things from time to time."**

 **Victor pulls away from Yuri smiling, and he gets up.**

 **"I'll come see you tomorrow for that special day?" Yuri was at a lost for words, something that seemed to be happening a lot today since meeting Victor. All Yuri could do was nod and mutter a quick 'bye' before Victor left.**

 **"PHICHITTT" Yuri screamed when he finally came back to reality, "WHAT WAS THAT!"**

 **Phichit just smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow dear friend, you can lock up tonight! Bye"**

 **Next day.**

 **Yuri did not get a wink of sleep. So when he woke up he considered not going into work.**

 **"Phichit, i can't id be falling asleep on all of the shelves when sorting them." Yuri pleaded to his best friend.**

 **"I swear if you don't get your ass here," Phichit said, "Victors waiting for you."**

 **At the mention of Victor, Yuri's eyes widen and his breath hitches in his throat.**

 **"I'll be there."**


	2. Chapter 2

As Yuri cycled to the store, he was too tired to notice all of the cars backed up on the street, but when he locked up his bike he came to the realisation that there were more bikes on the rack today.  
He looked down the street and that's when he had noticed that it was packed. Yuri looked back at the store, and was confused as to why all the lights were off and the 'closed' sign was displayed on the glass door. Yuri scratched his head in confusion and yawned as he unlocked the shop.  
"SURPRISE!" Yuri was taken off guard as the lights switched on.  
Yuri then Suddenly felt arms wraps around him, and his face pressed against a firm chest. "Happy birthday, "MR I don't want to come into work". " He hears the person chuckle in his ear. Pulling away, he's sees Phichit smirking at him, then winking as he motions his head over to everyone who had surprised him on his birthday.  
"I was so caught up yesterday, I even forgot it was my birthday" Yuri giggled and scratched the back of his neck.  
Yuri too a moment to look at his surroundings. He saw all of his friends gathered in one room, Phichit and his girlfriend, Victor, Chris and even a few childhood friends of his.  
The room was lightly decorated with a 'happy birthday Yuri' banner across the stores counter, and a few balloons scattered across the room. There was a long rectangular table with party food and some presents on it as well.  
As Yuri was taking in his surroundings he started to hear a chorus of voices, "happy birthday to you," all of Yuri's friends sung in unison as the cake is being brought out by Victor.  
Yuri's eyes lock with Victors as time slows down. It seemed like forever had passed when Victor finally placed the cake in front of Yuri. As their eyes were still locked, Victor moved beside Yuri placing his hand on Yuri's hip. This sent tingles through Yuri's body as the song had stopped and he blew out the candles.  
/I wish for Victor to never leave/ - Yuri closed his eyes and just as he blew out the candles he felt victor squeeze his hip, as if he was responding to the wish that Yuri had made.  
"To Yuri!" Phichit said raising his wine glass and smiling at Yuri.  
"To yuri!" Everyone said.  
"Hey don't leave, it's time to cut the cake!" Victor shouted, grabbing Yuri's hand at the same time, interlocking their fingers together. Everyone noticed the blush on Yuri's face but didn't say anything, because this was the first time Yuri had ever been this way in front of anyone, ever.  
"Here," Victor says excitedly holding out the knife to Yuri, "cut the cake." Yuri couldn't help but wonder why Victor was so excited, he thought that maybe he just liked cake a lot.  
Yuri grabbed the knife and thanked Victor, then turned to all his guests and flashed a small smile.  
Victors heart began to beat faster and his hand slipped from Yuri's. The warm feeling left the both of them, and Yuri's heart sank thinking his wish hadn't come true. (poor Yuri)  
Yuri was surely mistaken when he felt Victors hand placed on the small of his back again. He could feel Victors warm breath fan the back of his neck, and a quiet whisper in his ear.  
"What?" Said Yuri, taking his eyes off the cake and turning to Victor.  
As soon as he turned towards him, warm lips were placed on top of his.  
It took Yuri a moment to understand what was happening, before he reached his hands over Victors shoulders to kiss back.  
Victor then pulled away and yuri was wide eyed as he heard cheers from the room. Victor began to lean in again but this time his lips were hovering over Yuri's ear.  
"I said, don't touch the bottom or you'll have to kiss the nearest person." Victor straightened his back and gave a quick wink at Yuri.  
Yuri, stunned, looked behind him to see what he was talking about and he became very confused.  
"But I didn't even touch the bottom yet?" Yuri asked Victor.  
"Oh, my bad" He said winking at yuri.  
To this Yuri's face turned the brightest red, and Victors heart melted seeing the way Yuri reacts to him.

As the party went on, there was a lot more drinking. Yuri, once he had one, couldn't stop himself and Victor was being forced to drink by Yuri.  
By not even 3pm the majority of guests were gone, and Phichit and his girl friend were the last to leave waving Yuri and Victor goodbye.  
Yuri said his thank you's and goodbyes to Phichit and locked the door heading back to Victor.  
Yuri saw that Victor was spread out on the sofa, eyes closed, and breathing lightly.  
He stumbled over to the couch and removed his shoes, and his shirt. He then slid onto the couch so that he was facing Victor.  
Yuri reached up his hand cautiously to touch Victors soft hair. Just as he was about to run his fingers through his hair, Victor spoke, "Did you like the surprise?"  
Yuri was caught off guard and looked back down at victor who still had his eyes closed, "of course I did," Yuri said and put his hand back down by his side.  
Victor suddenly opened his eyes, and stared at Yuri.  
"Thank you for today, I haven't had a birthday like this in a long time?"  
"You mean like this?" Victor says, snaking his arm around Yuri's bare waist and pulling him closer, "because I can make every Birthday like this if you want?"  
With a quick kiss on the nose, both boys fell asleep in each other's arms smiling.


End file.
